Kurama's bad date
by foxdemongirl25
Summary: Rated PG13 just in case, anyway Kurama wants to go on a romantic date with Hiei, but things don't work out like he hoped. Yaio, and extremely stupid.
1. WAZ UP!

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat! This idea came to me is Spanish class, why in I was thinking about this in Spanish, I don't know but I did, and I hope you guys are happy with it. And I might have spelled Yuske's last name wrong.  
  
"WAZ UP!!" Kuwabara yelled into the phone.   
"WAZ UP!!" Yuske answered after picking up the receiver.  
"What'cha doing?"  
"Noth'n, what are you doing?"  
"Noth'n, yo where's dookie?"  
"His name is puu. And he's watching T.V. hold on I'll get him." Kuwabara protested but Yuske had already given puu the phone.   
"Puuu?"  
"Uh, hey there, look not to be mean or nothin' but I didn't really want to talk to you..."  
"Puuu?"  
"Look just put Yuske back on the phone k?"  
"Puuu?" Kuwabara got really pissed now.  
"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BLUE TURD, PUT UREMESHI ON THE PHONE!!!!"  
"Puuu!"  
"NOW!!!" two seconds later yuske was back on the phone.  
"Dude, what did you say to puu? He looks pissed."   
"Sorry 'bout that man, I didn't mean to yell but, damn that thing can act retarded sometimes, anyway I just wanted to know if you wanted to go see a Scary Movie 2."  
"Dude, I heard that crap was funny as hell! K I'll see you there in 'bout 20 minutes ok?"  
"Cool, I'll check and see if Kurama would wanna come too."  
"K see ya!"  
"Later Uremeshi."   
  
"Ok tonight is the night I'm gonna confess my love to Hiei..." Kurama said to himself while fixing his tie in the mirror. He was dressed in a purple tuxedo, with a red tie and shiny black shoes. Kurama picked up the bundle of roses and box of chocolate, then gave himself one last look in the mirror. "OK, I'm ready" he assured himself and turned to leave his room when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"WAZ UP!!!" it was Kuwabara yelling into the phone.  
"Oh, hello Kuwabara."  
"Man, your no fun, you're supposed to go, WAZ UP back"  
"I have no time for that now, because I have to go somewhere in a little while"  
"Are you going to confess yourself to Hiei?"  
"Yes, so if you don't mind please hurry up with your question."   
"Oh yeah, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out with Yuske and me, but since you're busy...."  
"That's right, I am busy and if you don't mind I have to go now, bye!" and with that Kurama hung up. Then he thought to himself, "Hm.... I haven't told Hiei about this date yet, I hope he's not busy..."


	2. How?

Kurama parked his car near the sidewalk, and got out and stepped on the wet grass in the park, then he walked to the closest tree, and looked up. It was night and he couldn't tell if Hiei was up there or not. "Hiei! Hiei...... are you there?" When he heard no answer he turned to leave but heard faint laughter coming from behind some tall bushes, so he went to investigate. When he reached the bushes, he peeked his head through, and to his surprise he saw Hiei there, but that was the last thing he saw before he heard someone yell 'watch out!' and then it all went black. A few moments later he woke up to Hiei shaking him. "Hiei?"   
"He lives!!!" Hiei shouted. Kurama was surprised to find Hiei acting this way.   
"Hiei, what's going on?" Kurama sat up holding his right eye, for some strange reason his eye hurt like crap, then he looked down at himself and found that he was covered with huge wet grass stains. "Aw crap, now I have to go back home and change."  
"Why are you dressed like that anyway?" Hiei asked helping Kurama up.   
"Uh, never mind that, look I came out here to ask you if you were doing anything tonight." "Nope, I'm not doing nothing."  
"Well, great then that means you can accompany me to the movies! Uh, if you want..."   
"Yeah, I guess I'll go, but I have to do something first."  
"Um ok." Hiei turned around and yelled into the darkness.   
"Hey, you fools, I'm going with Kurama I'll be back, don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Hiei turned back to Kurama and grabbed his hand, "ok let's go."   
"That's not nice to treat your guests that way," came a familiar voice from out of the dark. "Yeah, and you live in a tree you don't have a door!" came another voice, before two figures stepped out of the dark. It was Jin and Touya. Kurama turned to Hiei,   
"Hiei I didn't know you had company. What are you guys doing out here anyway?"  
"We were playing dodge ball." answered Jin holding up a basketball. "But that's a basketball, you can't play-"he stopped and looked at the ball. "Where did you get that?"  
"Some kids were playing with it earlier, and we took it from them."   
"YOU STOLE FROM LITTLE KIDS!?!?!" Kurama yelled.   
"Calm down Kurama," said Hiei.  
"Yah, don't have a cow man!" Jin said.   
"No, Kurama we gave the kids ice cream in exchange for the ball."   
"And where did you get the money the pay for the ice cream?"   
"Don't you worry your pretty little red head about that." Hiei assured him. Kurama thought to himself, 'So that's why they are acting so weird they had ice cream...'  
"Yah, the point is we got the ball." Jin explained. "That reminds me, thanks for stopping the ball for me I didn't feel like running out into the street to get." Kurama felt his eye.  
"Glad I could help," then he turned to Hiei. "I need to go back to my house and change before we go is that alright?" "Alright with me, let's go!" Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and ran back to his car. When they got there, Kurama realized that he couldn't see out of his right eye, it was so dark in the park (hey that rhymes!) that he didn't even notice it. "Great, how are we supposed to get back now?" Jin volunteered,   
"I could drive..." Kurama thought out loud,   
"Hmm Touya doesn't have a clue about what driving is...."   
"I could drive..."   
"Hiei might know but he is too short...."  
"I could drive..."   
"And I can't see a thing, so that leaves only Jin." He turned to Jin, "Can you drive?"  
"What are you crazy? I don't know how to drive!" Kurama sighed. Jin continued clapping his hands excitedly. "But I always wanted to know how! Hey, where are you guys going to any way?" Kurama replied with,   
"Only to the movies..."


	3. Oh, my god

Jin jumped in the driver's seat with his hands on the wheel. Hiei jumped in through the sun roof on Kurama's car and sat in the back seat, Touya jumped in the car next to Hiei, "I am not going to stay out in the park by myself!" Kurama opened the passenger side door and sat next to Jin. "Ok every body buckle up, now Jin slowly-"But he didn't finish, Jin was already speeding down the road narrowly missing other cars. He stuck his head out the window,   
"Get outta the way fat heads!" Touya got bored easily and leaned forward to turn on the radio and for some strange reason Ice Ice baby was on.

_Ice Ice Baby Ice Ice Baby..._

"You know this is kinda catchy..."   
"This sucks!" Hiei leaned forward and switched the radio station.   
  
_dig through the ditches  
burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
dragula..._

"Now this is cool..."   
"They both suck!" Jin completely forgot about the road and concentrated on the radio until he found a song he liked. "Oh, yeah this is my jam!"   
  
_I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly_

"Jin this sucks, change it back!" Touya shouted.   
"Yeah to my song!" Hiei added.   
"No my song was way cooler!"  
"We'll see about that!" Hiei leapt at Touya and started to choke him, so Touya was choking Hiei back. And Jin was raising the volume on the radio singing along with it swerving down the road. Kurama closed his eyes and started praying out loud   
"Please don't let me die, I'm too beautiful to die..." Then the car came to a complete stop and there was silence. "Are we dead yet?" Kurama asked opening one eye.   
"No were at your house silly!" Jin said leaning back in his chair.   
"Oh, thank goodness!" Kurama jumped out of the car and ran to the door of his house. He pulled out his keys and went upstairs to change, leaving the door wide open. After changing into his regular school uniform, he went down stairs to find Hiei, Touya, Jin with ice cream all over there faces. Kurama ignored them and went to the freezer to look for something.   
"What are you looking for?" Hiei asked licking ice cream off his hands.   
"I wanted some ice to stop the swelling on my eye ...."   
"I can help!" Touya shouted and blew into his hand, making a few ice cubes appear then he handed it to Kurama.   
"Uh, thanks..." Kurama took it from him and put it to his eye. "Well, guess we better go before the movie starts..."   
"Great!" said Jin,"another chance for me to be BEHIND THE WHEEL!!!!" he ran to the car laughing maniacally.


	4. Why me?

Ok somehow they all make it to the movies in one piece, and Kurama ended up buying four tickets to see Scary Movie 2, Jin and Touya wanted to see it, and Hiei really didn't care but Kurama thought he should keep on eye on them. Now the only thing left was to buy was the snacks......  
  
"I wanna slushy!" whined Touya.   
"Kurama, buy me some sweet snow." Hiei pleaded.  
"Fine, ok whatever!" Kurama replied, getting fustrated, this was not the romantic kind of evening he had wanted. He gave Hiei and Touya their snacks and asked Jin what he wanted. "Um I don't want a lot; I just want a large tub of popcorn, extra large soda, some nachos, a pack of twizzlers, and a box of dem chocolate covered raisins!"  
"Jin, I'm not buying all of that for you."  
"Oh, please?"   
"NO" Jin kneeled down in front of Kurama and started begging. Kurama thought to himself again, 'this is embarrassing, it was ok when Hiei and Touya were begging, they're so short they look like children, but Jin is like a foot taller than me and he's actually on the ground begging!' "Fine! I'll buy you the stuff just get off the floor, your embarrassing me!"   
"Thanks Kurama!" Jin got off the floor and started dancing. Kurama bought the stuff and handed it to Jin, "Now, I think he said number 8 so let's go." They started walking toward the movie room when Hiei said,   
"Touya, what the hell did you do to your pants?" Everyone one looked down at Touya, he had a huge brown stain on the butt.   
"Oh no!" Kurama stated, "I forgot about the chocolate in the car!"  
"What were you doing with chocolate in the car?" Jin asked him.   
"It was for Hiei but since-"   
"What!?! I could have been eating chocolate if fat-butt over here didn't squish it!"  
"What are you talking about you can still eat it..." with that Touya wiped some of the chocolate off of his butt and smeared it all over Hiei's face. Hiei obviously pissed attacked Touya and they started fighting again. Kurama was so embarassed all he could do was put his hands over is face and hope no one reconized him. Jin tapped Kurama's shoulder,   
"Yes, Jin what is it?"  
"I need more popcorn."  
"You ate all of your popcorn already?"   
"No, I started laughing and dropped it when Hiei said fat-butt."


	5. sit here!

After Kurama cleaned both Hiei and Touya off, they walked back to movie room where Jin was sitting in the close to the top row, saving the seats for his friends. The previews were starting and the theater was packed except for the top two rows. Kurama looked around to see if there were any better seats so he and Hiei could be alone, but there were none. 'This isn't too bad' he thought to himself. There were only two other people that were close to the top row, he couldn't make out who they were because it was so dark, but they were whispering to each other, so Kurama ignored them figuring that they wouldn't bother them. Touya jumped in the seat next to Jin, so Kurama sat one seat away from him. He figured this way Hiei would have to sit next to him and he would be able to keep an eye on the two other demons, yup, it was perfect, or at least it was, until he heard two strangely familiar voices.  
  
"Hey, baby! I was thinking of rearranging the alphabet and putting U and I closer together." "Mind if we sit here sweet cheeks?" And with that two figures slipped into the two seats next to Kurama. Kurama turned to look at the one who had spoken, and was about to say something nasty, until he realized who it was....  
  
"Kuwabara?!?!"   
Kuwabra leaned over to Yuske and said,  
"Hey, Uremeshi this chick know my name! Guess that proves who's the popularest!"   
"Kuwa-"Kurama tried to explain but they weren't listening to him. Yuske responded with, "Popularest isn't even a word stupid, and she probably saw your name on the girls bathroom with a crappy picture, and the words 'is a loser' pointing to you."  
"But I-"   
"Shut up Uremeshi, your just jealous!" he turned back to Kurama and asked, "So, what's your name?"  
"Kurama"   
"Really? I have a friend named Kurama...."   
"It's me you idiot! Your friend Kurama!" Kuwabara squinted in the dark to look at his friend until he realized that it really was Kurama.   
"Oh, hey Kurama! Hey, Yuske look it's only Kurama." Yuske looked at Kurama then tried to explain,  
"Oh... yeah, Kurama I knew it was you the whole time! I was just kidding about the whole sweet cheeks stuff, man, did we have Kuwabara fooled!"   
"Denial." Jin and Touya said out loud simultaneously.   
"Shut up, who asked you two anyways!" Yuske looked away angrily.  
"Whatever" Kuwabara turned back to Kurama, "So, does Hiei know how you feel yet?"   
"No, I was planning on telling him later, right now I just wanted to sit next to him and-" Kurama stopped and looked around. "Hiei? Hiei! Oh, my god where's Hiei!" Some people in the lower rows turned to glare at Kurama who was starting to yell.   
"Calm down Kurama," Kuwabara said looking a little embarrassed trying to calm his friend down, "he's sitting over there next to Jin, eating the popcorn." Kurama still wasn't calm tough and started whispering loudly to his friend,  
"Well, what is he doing over there? _I_ wanted to sit next to him!"   
"Oh, I can fix that easily, just wait here a second" he got up and hoped back up to the top row. "Oh, wait!" Kurama grabbed the sleeve of his friends shirt.   
"Don't make it to obvious though ok?"  
"Please you act like I don't know what I'm doing." with that he took two steps toward Jin then tripped. Yuske started laughing loudly and Kurama covered his face once again in embarrassment. Kuwabara got back up, gave a thumbs up to Kurama and continued towards Jin. When he reached him, he started whispering something to him. Jin looked at Kurama and made a thumbs up sign smiling brightly. Kurama, a bit confused, smiled back weakly and gave Jin a thumbs up sign. Jin then put the bucket of popcorn in Touya's lap. Touya didn't have a clue what was going on but he didn't mind having the popcorn and continued eating. Jin glanced at Hiei, and saw that Hiei was glaring at him.   
"Why did you do that?" Hiei questioned still glaring.   
"Well, uh, because! Because, I....uh, am full."  
"So why didn't you give it to me?"   
"Because Touya still wanted some and if I had given it to you then he wouldn't be able to reach it."   
"But, now I can't reach it"   
"Well, if you sit in the empty seat on the other side of Touya, which is also next to Kurama..." Jin started winking at Kurama then looked back at Hiei and finished, "then you will be able to get some."   
"Hn" Hiei got up and it looked like Kuwabara's plan was working, until he sat back down again. Jin and Kurama both looked at each other confused then Jin turned back to Hiei.  
"Uh, Hiei, why aren't you sitting over there next to Kurama?"  
"The lady's hair is too big I wouldn't be able to see the movie." Hiei stated flatly.   
"That's ok, here you go." Kuwabara leaned forward and handed a booster seat to Hiei. Hiei, looked at it, frowned, and then threw it a Kuwabara's head. "Ouch! Why you little-" he looked at Kurama who was signaling for him to stop, then at the rest of the theater who was glaring at him, "devil, he he isn't he cute folks?" started pinching Hiei's cheek and quickly pulled it away before Hiei had a chance to bite him. "Ok, there's nothing to see here go back to watching the movie now people!" When everyone had looked away Kuwabara had another idea, and whispered it to Jin. Jin then turned to Hiei,  
"If you still want popcorn, you could switch seats with me." Hiei nodded and they switched seats. Then Kuwabara motioned for Kurama to come to him. Kurama reluctantly got up and hoped to the top row, then walked over to Kuwabara.   
"If we can't bring the midget to you, we could always bring you to the midget."   
"Huh?"   
"Just switch seats with Jin and you will be able to sit next to Hiei."  
"Oh" Jin got up to give Kurama is seat. Kurama whispered loudly to Jin,   
"Thanks!"   
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but you owe me for that popcorn." Kurama just rolled his eyes, he could buy popcorn for Jin later, and right now he was just happy to be sitting next to Hiei. 


	6. In the slammer

Ok everyone, I am soo sorry this took so long, my computer broke down so I couldn't get on the internet for a while, but that's all in the past now and I have finished this chapter, so go on read it, and tell me what yah think.

Kurama had a bad time he couldn't talk to Hiei because Hiei was to busy stuffing himself, and even if he did say anything he wouldn't be able to hear himself over all the laughter everyone was making in the theater. And the worst part was, he still couldn't see out of his eye so he had no idea what was so funny.

"You guys brought a car! Can you guys take us home too?" Yuske asked once they got outside when the movie was over. "It's too late, and I don't feel like walking all the way home."  
"There might not be enough room..." Kurama tried to explain, but he looked up to see everyone in the car already. "Oh, never mind." sighed Kurama getting in the passenger seat once again. He looked in the back to see Kuwabara sitting by the window, next to him was Touya, then Hiei, and finally Yuske by the other window. "Don't you guys think one of you should drive? I would drive but, I can't see anything out of my eye."  
"I'm too young to drive." Yuske and Kuwabara replied at the same time. Kurama sighed again, defeated, he turned to face the front again and said  
out loud,  
"Well, everybody....." he took a gulp then continued, "Buckle up...."

Jin was the driver again and once he got to onto the road he started talking,   
"The popcorn was too salty, and the soda didn't have enough ice, and don't get me started on those nachos!" Jin dumped his hand in the tub of popcorn Kurama had bought for him before they left, and was chowing down happily until he stopped suddenly and started crying. Kurama turned to Jin surprised and asked,  
"What's wrong?" Jin replied with a simple,  
"I bit me lip." Kurama was really annoyed now and started yelling at Jin,  
"Put the popcorn down Jin, put the popcorn down!" Hiei quickly leaned forward taking Jin's popcorn from him saying,  
"I'll take that!" Touya started complaining again,  
"Hey, I want some too!"  
"Nooooooooo!" shouted Jin reaching back for his popcorn, ignoring the road completely.  
"The road Jin, look at the road!" yelled Kurama. At this point Yuske, Kuwabara and Kurama were starting to freak out.  
"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed Yuske hanging onto the window for dear life.  
"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Kuwabara added covering his eyes.  
"JIN STOP THE CAR!" Jin looked up to see that he was coming to a red light, so he slammed on the brakes shouting,  
"RED MEANS STOP!" After the car came to a stop Jin, turned back around to continue fighting for his popcorn. The three of them were all pulling the popcorn bucket, it ripped, and soon enough popcorn was everywhere. Jin, Hiei, and Touya all looked up at pissed off Kurama who reached into his hair and pulled out a piece of popcorn and flicked it away causing Yuske to yell,  
"Ow, my eye!"  
"Sorry about that yuske." Kurama turned to Jin and said in a cold tone, "Keep your eyes on the road, and on the road only." Jin shook his head in agreement. Kurama looked back at Hiei and Touya. "As for you two-"  
"GREEN MEANS GO!" Kurama was cut off as Jin sped off again down the road. Unfortunately, the cops were right behind them, and started chasing their car. Jin kept driving.  
"Pull over Jin........Jin pull over!"  
"Alright, alright calm down lad!" Jin pulled over and so did the cop car.  
"Oh, my god, oh, my god!" Kurama was freaking out again as he saw the officer of the police car walking up to them.  
"What's wrong with you." Touya asked Kurama seeing his nervousness.  
"Jin is not a licensed driver! This is my car! I am in deep shit! My mom is  
going to kill me, and not to mention all of the questions their going to  
ask-"  
"Geez slow your role, I didn't ask for life story or anything!"  
"Aw, don't worry Kurama," Jin said reassuringly, "I see these things in movies all the time I know just how to get us out of this mess." When officer finally reached the car, he shined a flashlight in Jin's eyes. The officer was wearing a regular police uniform, had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and cold blue eyes.  
"Is there a problem officer?" asked Jin in an innocently, using one finger to curl his hair. The officer asked in a cold tone,  
"Sir, do you know how fast you were going."  
"No, I was looking at the road, not the speed thingy." The officer narrowed his eyes at Jin,  
"Let me see your license."  
"But, I don't have one." Kurama slapped his head in frustration and whispered to Jin,  
"This is what you call handling it?!?!"  
"I got this under control ok!" Jin whispered back.  
"Step out of the car please." The officer asked Jin.  
"Why of course!" said Jin stepping out of the car shaking his butt. The officer looked away in digust.  
"All of you step out of the car too," continued the officer shining the light in the rest of the gang's eyes, "and stand over there." Then the officer motioned for his partner to come outside. This officer looked like the first one except, he was a little shorter and had red hair pulled back  
into a loose ponytail.  
"Need my help officer Kouga?"  
"Officer Kenshin, if you wouldn't mind, please watch the rest of them while I question the redheads." Kenshin nodded in agreement and walked towards the rest of the gang. Kouga walked up to Jin and Kurama,  
"Who's the owner of the car?"  
"That would be me officer," Kurama answered quickly.  
"Are you two married?"  
"Yes, happily married!" Jin said hugging Kurama before he could speak. "See how many children we have?" Jin pointed to the rest of the gang who were currently making bets on whether or not if they all go to jail, and a Kenshin standing there confused.  
"I see...." Kouga said looking away. "Please stand here while I inspect the vehicle." When Kouga was out of earshot Kurama slapped Jin's arm.  
"Ow! Hey, what are you doing?"  
"Why did you tell him that we were married?"  
"Kurama, don't you know anything? I have made myself unavailable, therefore, making me attractable, desirable, and over all wantable."  
"Is that even a word?"  
"Maybe...."  
"Look, Jin, all I'm saying is knock it off ok? It's obviously not working."  
"What are you smoking! Its working fine! Watch I'll show you!"  
"No Jin!"  
Jin ignored Kurama and walked over to where the Kouga was, swinging his hips all the way. He then leaned over and put his elbow on the car hood and put his chin in the palm of his hand, then looked dreamily at Kouga and asked,  
"Find anything you like?" Kouga was surprised and jumped back holding the ripped popcorn tub.  
"What are you doing over here? I didn't give you permission to move!"  
"Is that so officer?" said Jin "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
"Well ya do now." Jin frowned a little and was going to walk back to Kurama until Kouga dropped the tub.  
"Oh, let me get that for you." Jin walked over to pick up the tub.  
"Stay right there!" shouted Kouga who jumped back from him. "I haven't searched you yet, for all I know you could be armed."  
"Oh, don't be silly!" Jin said bending down to pick it up.  
"You pick that up and you're going to jail." said Kouga. "Don't move...."   
"Ya act like I'm dangerous or something!" said Jin picking up the bucket shaking his butt in Kouga's face trying to look sexy.1 minute later............."WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING TO JAIL!?!? Kurama was shouting.  
"Ha, in your face Uremeshi! You owe be ten bucks!" Kouga and Kenshin had handcuffed and stuffed everybody in the back of the cop car. Kouga was in the passenger's seat, so he turned to answer Kurama's question.  
"I told your ugly friend not to move, but he didn't listen, disobeying the authorities is a crime."  
"What do mean ugly? I am dead sexy! Look at me! I'm a hunk of burning Irish love! Anyone with eyes would want me! I am a hunksicile! I am.... "  
"Aw, man! This sucks! I just got out of there!"  
"Could we turn on the radio?"  
"Kuwabaka, scoot over I don't want to catch your ugly."  
"What did you say shrimp?"  
"Ice Ice baby!"  
"Did I stutter?"  
"That's it shrimp you're going down!"  
"Damit! I forgot to feed puu again! I hope he's not too angry at me..."  
Kurama was the only silent one he couldn't believe it; he was going to be  
stuck in jail for the rest of the night. This has got to be the worst day of his life.Poor Kurama. If I was him I'd hate to be him! HA HA HA!(inside joke) Anywyas man, what a crappy date, oh well sucks for him. My sis helped me on this chappie so thank you, nay nay!And now a song for all of you. ahem   
(Sing to the tune of "If your happy and you know it.")   
If ya like what ya read'n leave a reveiew!   
If ya like what ya read'n leave a reveiew!  
If a like what ya readin' and hope I finish soon,  
Then don't be a foo, an leave a reveiw! 


	7. The call

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Ok so here we are at the jail. It's small; everyone is sharing one large cell. There's a small desk in the middle of the room with a phone on it and a small bathroom towards the back of the room. And so far things are not going very well. After Kenshin put them in the cell, Kouga gave Jin five minutes to make one phone call.  
"Oh goodie who should I call? Well, usually I'd call Touya put he's already here..."  
"Now you only have three minutes..."  
"I know! I'll call me ma!"  
"Tell her I say hi!" said Touya excitedly.  
"NO! Jin, you can't reach her from here! Call someone who could actually help us get out of here!" Kurama was shouting again.  
"Would ya pipe down? How do you expect me to hear me ma over all the  
ruckus!"  
"Aw, forget it" then said Kurama angrily. After a few times of failing to reach his mother Jin said,  
"She must not be in" hung up the phone and returned to his friends.  
"Hey officer, I have a girlfriend and she's probably worried about me, let me call her." Kouga agreed, to Yuske's request and let him out to use the phone. "Hello Keiko? Hi we uh, are in jail and- what? You're not Keiko? So, who is this? Pizza Castle? What!?.... ONLY 5 BUCKS FOR A PIZZA! WHAT A BARGIN! WE'LL TAKE TWO! Yeah, make 'em pepperoni...."  
"YUSKE!?!"  
"Oh, wait make one a vegetarian...WHAT!?..... BE HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES!!!  
YOU GUYS SUCK! Ok see you then." And with that he hung up the phone and walked back to the rest of the gang.  
"Yuske! You were supposed to get us out of here, not order pizza!"  
"Look Kurama, I got you the vegetarian, I thought you didn't like meat?"  
"SCREW THE PIZZA I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"OK, you guys are only allowed one more phone call, so is there anyone smart in here, who would like to make a phone call?" Kouga asked the rest of the group.  
"Yes, I wou-"  
"I would! Me, me! Pick me!" said Kuwabara cutting off Kurama.  
"I believe he said someone smart."  
"Go suck a salmon, shrimp!" (another inside joke)  
"Fine you've got five minutes."  
"Cool! And I know just who to call too, someone who could actually get us out  
of here."  
"Oh, great we're domed..." Kurama mutter as he watched Kuwabara strut over to the phone. "Hey, Yukina! How you doin'...."  
"KUWABARA!"  
"Oh, right, hey baby, can you tell Koenma to come pick me and my boys up from jail?"  
"Why sure Kuwabara, what are you in for?" Yukina asked from the other side of the phone.  
"Well, it's a long story but I'll tell you anyways...

1 hour later....

"Yeah, so if you hurry, you might be able to get some pizza!"  
"That's great Kuwabara, but I can't get you guys out of there, unless you hang up."  
"Wait, wait, I have to tell you this funny thing that Hiei said...."  
"Listen lover boy, you have to get off now, you been on for an hour!" Kouga interrupted.  
"Sorry Yukina I have to go, some people are being rude....ok then see you later baby," and with that he hung up.  
"Kuwabara, you did it! You got us out of here! Thank you!" Kurama was so excited he was actually hopping in place.  
"Yeah, I know.... I'm good." Everyone was sitting around now with nothing to do but wait.  
"So.....Yuske," Touya asked. "How much longer do we have to wait for the pizza?"  
"They said it'll be ready in twenty minutes...."  
"So....you gave him the address, right?" Yuske sat there wide-eyed and silent for a moment, and then he slapped his head in frustration and yelled,  
"DAMIT!"

Jt: OK, for some reason I don't like this chapter...   
D: That's because this chapter is pointless.....  
Jt: Oh, go suck a salmon! Anyway, I will try to finish soon, before this gets really stupid.   
D: You mean like it hasn't already....  
Jt: _gives death glare_


End file.
